


Pink Flowers

by lamerezouille



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Lancelot, Episode: s05e02 Arthur's Bane, Gen, mentions of Griffin-caused violence and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sefa and her dad were there when the Griffin attacked Greenswood, and she will never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Flowers

Sefa was only a little girl when the monster attacked Greenswood. They were living in Willowdale at that time, and Dad said it would come to them fast. He said they had to leave before then.

Sefa didn’t want to leave. She had friends in Willowdale, and she didn’t want to leave them alone. There had been friends in Greenswood too. Maybe some of them were okay, maybe some of them had hidden well enough (Finmar had been very good at hide-and-seek, after all).

Dad said nobody could have survived a Griffin, not without magic. Sefa wondered if she could have done something, then, even if her magic had revealed to be pretty useless for anything but growing pink flowers.

She wasn’t allowed to use magic anyway, and no one could know about it. Dad said it was all the Pendragons’ fault. He said it often. He said that if they hadn’t outlawed magic, maybe he could have protected Greenswood against the Griffin. Maybe they wouldn’t have to move from villages to villages all the time. Maybe Dad could have done something to heal Mum, and maybe he wouldn’t be so sad all the time.

Dad always blamed the Pendragons for everything bad in their life. After a few years, Sefa believed him whole-heartedly.

She asked Dad if there was something he could do to protect Willowdale and all her friends from the monster before they left, she begged him to do something, and she cried when he said no. He said that if he left any trace of his magic on Willowdale, the Pendragons would find him. They would hunt him, and find him, and kill him, and take Sefa away from him. They would take Sefa and he said that _that_ was the worst thing they could do.

Dad said that pink flowers were beautiful, but that Sefa was not to ever grow them again if she wanted them to stay together, and that, for the same reason, he could not do anything to save Sefa’s friends.

They left the night before the Griffin attacked Willowdale, and they passed Greenswood on their way out of Camelot. Dad didn’t want to stop, but Sefa could see from afar that there was nothing left there anyway. Nichol’s house was nothing else but rubbles, and the pound she used to swim in with Valentine and Alys was red with blood.

This image of Greenswood never really left Sefa. She stopped waking to nightmares of it after a few months, but the fear and destruction always came back unbidden at one point or another.

She thought of Greenswood when Dad decided to use magic again. She thought of Greenswood when he started to use it for fighting instead of protecting and healing. She thought of Greenswood when he sent her to Camelot’s castle to spy on the Pendragons for him.

She thought of Greenswood, and of all the pain and destruction that could have been avoided, when her father died in her arms.

She thought about it when she decided to leave Camelot for good, trailing pink flowers behind her all the way to the edge of the universe.


End file.
